ED EDD 'N EDDY: MAY FIRE
'ED EDD 'N EDDY: MAY FIRE ' Many of us remember that one show in Cartoon Network named "Ed, Edd, and Eddy", right? The show stopped showing after 6 seasons, which lead to the whole entire staff of the show to be laid off. Many were really mad about this decision, which lead to one of the staff members leaking the original opening episode for Season 7. The crew members were mad when they found out that this was leaked. The file was on a torrent site for 3 days. Only 24 people downloaded it before it was taken off. The people who watched it went insane. Before the episode starts off, a warning is shown, stating the following: "Due to money issues, we were forced to stop production for Ed, Edd n Eddy. This file is not to be distributed to the public, as this episode is only a project." After that, the intro started. I'd think that the intro would be either different, or messed up, but the intro started off like normal! The 3 Edds fooling around like usual, no big deal. After the intro stopped, the title card spelled out "MAY FIRE." It starts off with the 3 Edds walking down the Cul-De-Sac, in a bird's-eye view. They are running for some reason, which lead Eddy to say "Let's hurry! We're almost at the candy shop!" The 3 Edds started to sprint. As they make a turn, the scene fades away. The next scene shows them next to a TV, showing a news broadcast. "URGENT: FIRE STARTING IN DOWNTOWN, APPEARS TO BE HEADING WEST TO A LITTLE NEIGHBORHOOD. PLEASE EVACUATE THE AREA WITH CAUTION." "What are we gonna do now?!" shouted Double D. Ed, in a sad tone said "What's there to do...we're done." Eddy shouted "No, we're not! There's a safety shelter about 10 blocks away from us! We can make it there and survive!" This then shifted to another scene of the boys running. The next scene pops up, and it's showing the Edds running for their lives now because of the massive flames occurring in the background. "COME ON! WE CAN MAKE IT, WE'RE ONLY 5 BLOCKS AWAY!" Double D, slowing down, exclaimed, "Guys, I don't think I can make it! I'm too weak to keep running!" "No you're not, Double D! Hop on my back!" yelled out Ed. The scene cuts to black again. It now shows Eddy holding onto to Double D's beanie, all torn & mangled up. Ed was sobbing really hard, while Eddy had a few tears in his eyes. Ed whispered "We're done Eddy, we might as well go the same direction as Double D did." While Eddy screamed "Don't you say that to me now Edd! Double D wanted us to be safe, so let's do it for the kid." They both started to run now. As they're running, the flames started to spread out more, and much brighter than it was before. As they made their final turn, Double D is shown running down the same pathway as the Edds: "DOUBLE D! IS THAT YOU!?" said both of the Edds. "YES IT IS, HURRY UP THERE'S HELICOPTERS WAITING FOR US AND THERE TAKING OFF IN 2 MINUTES!" yelled out Double D. A split second static occurs, which leads to the next part. It shows only Eddy, all alone, inside a helicopter with a striped shirt, and a orange shirt. "Double D... Ed... I can't let you guys just die like this. I'm joining you!" It shows Eddy jumping off the Helicopter into the horrible fire. It then shows a birds eye view of the cul-de-sac, all burned down. It now cuts to the whole downtown area where the fire started, all disfigured. Buildings were collapsing into each other like dominoes. A radio broadcast is heard in the background, saying: "There's still hope in the northern area of town. If there's any survivors, please come over to this region." Category:Lost episudes Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Random Capitalization Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki